


Early Morning Visitor

by Coop500



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gentle, Protection, Safekeeping, Safevore, Vore, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: Vincent gets a little visitor one early morning to his abandoned warehouse and does what he can to keep her warm and safe.
Kudos: 8





	Early Morning Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> AHHHH another story lol, I wasn't gonna post this one originally but then it got to like 2000 words so it felt... worthy of being posted? Hopefully it is. Anyway enjoy!

It was a chill early December morning in Manhattan, a young child snuggled in her little cardboard fort, trying to keep warm. She didn't understand why during the night, it was bearable, but now? Now it was like freezing out. She shivered, her teeth chattering together as she rubbed her hands on her arms, trying to create any form of warmth. But it honestly felt like it just... dissipated. Lilly whimpered pitifully, and looked around for some kind of solution.

There was a door not far from where she set up her little shelter, into this large warehouse that seemed abandoned. She saw it before but was afraid of rats nibbling her toes. Still, at this point, she would be willing to shoo them away if it meant being just a little warmer. It took her a few minutes to get the gumption to stand up and leave what tiny warmth her fort had, and as soon as she did she was already regretting it. Not that it really mattered though, it lost all the warmth it had the moment she left and it was entirely exposed to the cold air. All she could do now is hope in the warehouse was somewhere better. 

The old metal door was unlocked thankfully and she pushed it open, surprised that it didn't make any sound. She assumed this place would be pretty rundown, but the door almost felt as if somebody recently oiled it? She closed the door behind her, and was already starting to feel a hint warmer by just being inside. Speaking of inside... She blinked as she looked around, seeing all kinds of shelves, desks, computers, books, all kinds of stuff. It was all arranged like someone was using them and currently... living here? Did she just walk into someone's home? 

Lilly heard a noise upstairs and flinched, wondering if she should just turn around and leave before whoever was here noticed her, or would it be worth introducing herself, and maybe they'd let her stay? Just for a few hours? She wasn't too dirty or ragged, so she hoped that would help encourage whoever lived here that she wouldn't dirty anything up if they let her stay. 

With a deep, nervous breath, the young and small girl started to walk up the metal stairs. She found herself shivering again, but this time it was a mixture of cold, and fear. Being so small and vulnerable, she was naturally afraid of strangers. Especially large, shirtless ones. Wait what?

Lilly blinked and froze at the top of the stairs, seeing a large male pull himself up on a bar, and then let himself back down, before pulling up again. He kept doing this, it was something some adults did to... work out? She was pretty sure that's what it was called, to keep healthy and strong. He didn't really look like he needed it though. Perhaps she should... leave him be. 

Lilly turned to scramble back down the stairs, hoping to leave before this man noticed he had a little guest. But she heard a heavy thud, like he let go of the bar entirely. 

"Oh! uh, hello there, I didn't see you." The man spoke, sounding a bit caught off guard. Lilly let out a small squeak and turned back around to face him. 

He was patting himself dry with a blue towel now, and she glanced around to see a sink, a fridge, some mismatched chairs and a table. It looked oddly homey despite being a rusty old warehouse. it didn't have much in the way of décor, but it still looked... nice. 

Oddly enough, that fit the man that lived here pretty well. Rough looking, but still... nice? He looked scary and big, but he hadn't yelled at her or anything. 

"Are you okay?" He asked in a deep, but gentle voice, likely noticing that Lilly was a bit spooked, and still plenty cold. The child gulped and shifted on her feet, glancing away. He didn't seem mad that she basically entered his home without asking, or knocking, or anything for that matter. And yet he asked about her wellbeing? She wasn't used to this level of consideration, and was soon feeling guilty about her rudeness. 

"I-I'm sorry for coming I-in without asking, I didn't know a-anyone lived in here." She explained, looking down with an ashamed look on her face. 

"Hey it's alright, I mean it is just a old warehouse, how could you have known? Besides I don't mind visitors in the least." The man comforted her, and she noticed his voice sounded much closer than before. 

Soon she felt his hand gently pat the top of her head, and the soft warmth radiating from him. It was suddenly difficult not to just snuggle the man and finally not be cold anymore. She shivered again, yearning for such warmth but she figured it would be weird, and rude, to just latch onto him like that. She looked up at him, intimidated by his height, but the warm, genuine expression on his face started to portray him as a bit of a gentle giant. 

"Are you cold? You're shivering, I'm not... scaring you, am I?" He asked, growing concerned as she watched him crouch down to her level. He was less scary now, even knowing all he had to do was stand up again. 

She was cold, and she was a little scared, but that was fading by the moment. So far he's given no reason to be scared of him, he was nice and seemed to worry about her. "I... I am cold... t-that's why I came in here. I was... hoping to find somewhere warm to stay." At least out of the cold weather. 

She heard him hum, and a hand go to his chin as he seemed to consider something. His other hand then came to rest on his toned middle, and she tilted her head. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but her curious side was more wanting to know than being worried. 

"I know of a special warm and soft place you can stay, but it might be a bit scary getting there. I promise it's perfectly safe though." He offered, and his lack of action or movement showed he was waiting for her approval. In all likelihood she probably shouldn't trust a total stranger with such a vague offer, but the promise of warmth AND softness was too tempting. Besides, he had given her no reason to think he'd hurt her. 

The little girl smiled at the nice man and nodded softly, taking a shaky step towards him. This warehouse by itself wasn't really much warmer, so she'd be happy to be somewhere snuggly and safe. "C-can you take me there? Please mister?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course little one, and you can call me Vincent." The m- no, Vincent, politely answered. Lilly then watched as he reached towards her, gently picking her up by her sides. His hands were large and strong, but he took care not to hold her too tightly, which she appreciated. He stood up then and lifted her high above his head, with her feet oddly aligning with his... mouth?

Vincent's jaws parted then, and her little bare feet were gently engulfed in his warm maw. It felt so nice on her poor roughed up, cold toes. It wasn't the most comfortable, walking on concrete with bare feet, and his mouth proved to be a welcoming, soothing feeling. 

Soon, he softly swallowed, her feet and ankles slipping down into the warm folds of his gullet. Lilly... wasn't sure if she should be afraid or not. He was being very gentle with her, and his insides were indeed soft and very warm. He didn't seem threatening or mean about it as he gulped again, easing her in up to her knees. 

As the young one debated between being afraid and being comforted by his... well, devouring of her, he was calmly swallowing her up by the second. It wasn't too fast, but the gulps started to get heavier, and more of her was becoming softly nestled in Vincent's insides. She knew it likely wouldn't be too much longer before she was fully tucked away in his belly. 

Oddly enough, the idea didn't seem so bad... A small, timid smile appeared on Lilly's face, deciding that it was going to be okay, he was helping her, just in a strange way. She watched in awe as his jaws creeped up her torso, engulfing her with such ease, her small form was slipping down inside of him rather nicely. One of his hands was now resting on his belly, her destination, while his other hand gave her a comforting squeeze to her shoulder before he swallowed again. Despite having no words attached, it felt as if Vincent was trying his best to show it was okay before he finished her up. 

His hand then moved to the top of her head, being all that really remained, and softly pushed as he took one final gulp. Her vision was soon engulfed in soft darkness, her entire body wrapped in gentle, warm flesh as she was kneaded down by powerful muscles. She felt an opening at her feet, likely his belly, and soon found herself slipping down inside. It was slimy inside of him, which made sense. But she really didn't mind it as she curled up comfortably in Vincent's soft tummy. 

The man let out a content burp, causing her whole world to shake a little. It was a bit surreal, how he just... gobbled her up without breaking a sweat, nestling her inside of him. But she found it comforting, rather than scary. To her it meant he knew what he was doing, and likely done it before, and it left her feeling that she was in safe hands, and safe belly. 

"There we go little one, you're safe now. " He said, his deep voice now rumbling all around her. His muscular form kept her pretty snug, but it wasn't uncomfortable or crushing, if anything it felt as if she was in a well built fortress, which matched his words perfectly.

"Thank you mister Vincent, I'm not cold anymore." She answered back, while her little hand reached to one of the walls and softly rubbed the slick, cushy surface. Soon, she felt a large pressure rub back, and she smiled when she realized it was likely his hand. He was so much bigger than she was, case in point, her fitting so snugly in his tummy, but she didn't mind in the least now. 

"You're welcome kiddo, thank you for trusting me to keep you safe." His voice rumbled back, sounding touched by her level of trust. Lilly smiled and soon retracted her hand to rest on her knees. Her world soon started to rock softly, and she blinked, what was he doing? They seemed to be... moving?

She then squeaked in surprise when the belly jerked a little. It didn't hurt, but she was curious of what was happening outside. She soon figured it out though, when she felt a slow, and gentle up, and then down movement. He went back to doing his workout... Pull-ups she remembered them being called. It was a little scary at first because she wasn't sure what he was doing, but now that she knew, it was oddly... Soothing. The muscles around her tightened a little more, but it wasn't harmful, if anything it felt like a gentle hug. 

"Sorry about that." She heard him apologize, likely hearing her squeak.

"O-oh it's okay, I just... wasn't expecting it." She giggled shyly, and snuggled against the soft belly walls. The motion stopped after a upwards movement, but he didn't drop down. He must have just been hanging there. 

"I'll warn you then, once I'm done." Vincent informed, and she smiled again, he was being so thoughtful it was so odd, but certainly not unwelcome.

"Thank you mister Vincent." She said as she fully relaxed in her new snuggly home, for the time being anyway. Things were still now as the both of them just relaxed for the peaceful, early morning.


End file.
